Spotting Scarves
by scoutshorts
Summary: This AU story chronicles Kurt's transfer to Dalton, the beginning of his new relationship, and his return to McKinley. I hope you enjoy the reading, and please review!


Sitting in the office of his new guidance counselor, Kurt studies the décor. On the walls surrounding the large window, frames of academic achievement hang in symmetry. One frame reveals a Bachelor's degree in Psychology, another is a Master's degree in Counselor Education, and the third is a Ph. D. of the same study, all earned at Ohio State University. Kurt snickers to himself a little, realizing how much he doesn't know about the seemingly dead-end state he lives in. He is further surprised when he looks at the last frame, containing three single photos and one family photo of the counselor, his husband, and their five-year-old son.

"Dalton really _is_ a progressive school." He whispers.

"Mr. Hummel, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Dr. Bradley Wong. I'll be assisting you during your time here at Dalton."

Kurt is immediately comforted by the warm, smiling face of a handsome Chinese man. Dr. Wong is short, and athletic. He has spiky, black hair styled in a buzz cut. Today he's wearing navy blue dress slacks, with a midnight blue sweater, a burgundy tie and a charcoal grey button-down shirt. He places the folder he carries on his desk and sits.

"So, Mr. Hummel, you're coming to us from McKinley High. May I ask why you decided to leave?"

"It-it doesn't say in my file?" Kurt squirms slightly in his seat, doubtful of his ability to relive his trauma without coming undone.

"I'd rather hear about it from you, if that's okay?"

Kurt's voice shakes as he tries to give a 'simple' answer. "I was bullied at my old school."

Brad takes a respectful pause, "this is a safe space, Kurt. You can tell me anything, or not tell me. Whatever you feel comfortable with."

A deep sigh followed by a physical shrinking into the truth. "His name was David Karofsky. When he first started bullying me it was just negative remarks about my sexuality. Once I actually came out, he escalated to physical violence." Kurt feels his throat tighten. His ears get hot, and he wishes the window was open, or the air conditioning was colder as he feels sweat forming on his face and body.

"What kind of 'physical violence'?"

"Mostly he would shove me into lockers. Usually with his hands. Sometimes with his body. He was on the football team so he was incredibly strong."

"Anything else?"

"A few times he punched the locker by my head, or knocked whatever I was carrying out of my hands. He-he was just always there, and that terrified me more than what he actually did. I felt like he was always going to be wherever I was." His eyes dart around the room and begin to water.

"It's okay, Kurt. David's not here. He can't hurt you. Let's try taking a few, slow, deep breaths, and then you can continue when you're ready."

Kurt starts crying uncontrollably.

Dr. Wong passes Kurt the box of Kleenex sitting on the corner of his desk. "What about what I just said upset you?"

"David's not here." He whimpers into his tissue, trying to hide his face.

Brad carefully looks his student over. "Would you like to talk about what happened to him?"

A wave of emotion rushes through Kurt until his anger rises, "he just wouldn't stop! I asked him repeatedly, and he wouldn't let up. I tried to ignore him but then he-he kissed me, and I understood why he was doing what he was doing. But then he got worse. His attacks increased, he told me he would kill me if I said anything, and I couldn't take it! … I couldn't take it. I went into the locker room and confronted him about the kiss, and his sexuality, I offered to help him, but then Rick 'the stick' came out from where he'd been changing and he looked so disgusted. And angry, and he called David a fag. Then he told everyone at the school we were dating, and posted ugly, monstrous comments on David's facebook page, and everyone else posted comments, and then… " Kurt lowers his voice, almost in reverence. "He used his father's gun to… And I just couldn't be at that school anymore." He looks out the window again. "_That_ was my first kiss." He shakes his head in disbelief and disappointment.

The counselor smiles small and softly at Kurt with immense concern. "I can't imagine what you're feeling. How horrible all of this is for you. If it's okay, I'd like to take a moment to sit with this experience, and these feelings. If we could just take a minute to really respect this heart-breaking ordeal."

They're quiet for a time. The fashion-forward student is unsure if he should say something, or what he should be feeling, other than guilty and miserable. Then, thankfully, Brad speaks again.

"I applaud you, Mr. Hummel, for your strength and courage."

Kurt blows his nose and dabs at his eyes. "What?"

"Not only have you shown incredible self-love by coming here, to a school that can protect you, and to me to help you, but even in the face of adversity you showed compassion for someone who was clearly struggling. You should be proud of yourself."

Kurt scoffs at the doctor's statement.

"Well, I'm proud of you, and I know your father's proud of you too. He said as much multiple times during our meeting." A reassuring and genuine smile melts the worried expression on the counselor's face.

The boy lightens at this and relaxes back into his chair. "I wish David could've been strong. ... I wish he would've let me help him."

"I'm sure David felt like he was in an impossible situation, and you did everything you could. His death is not your fault, and I hope you know that. I hope you truly hear me when I tell you, his death was _not_ your fault."

Wong waits again. He wants his words to permeate Kurt's clouded mind.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to help you process your recent experience, and help you decide how you would like to progress forward."

Kurt feels much needed relief that this adult, this gay family man, wants to, and seems more than capable of, guiding him back into himself.

"That would be okay with me."

"Good!" Brad is sincerely happy to receive Kurt's permission. "Then the first thing is, I think it would be beneficial for you to attend the Kaleidoscope Youth Center. They have a subdivision at the Lima Gay Community Service Center where they host charitable functions, as well as many support groups." Dr. Wong leans forward to Kurt, stressing the seriousness of his advice. "I think it's important for you to be with peers that share your values right now. This way you can continue to form healthy friendships during a very significant time in your development."

"Thank you, Dr. Wong." Kurt gives his nose a final wipe and accepts the business card listing the youth center's information. "Really. I can't tell you what it means to me to have a grown-up who understands what I'm going through. My dad is wonderful, he truly is, but neither of us know anything about being gay in Ohio."


End file.
